


Life Drawing

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest, Multi, Slice of Life, Three Things, Threesome - F/M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Steve gets a burst of inspiration during a campout.





	Life Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Three Things:
> 
> Marshmallows-Light streaming through a window-Art

This was the most perfect day Steve had seen in years. 

The sun was setting, the sky orange and pink. Not a cloud to be seen. Warm summer air nipped at his skin. Outside in the yard, Bucky and Jane huddled around the campfire with sticks in hand. They couldn’t even wait for nightfall to break out the s’mores.

He should’ve joined them five minutes ago, but his long-dormant artist’s eye had opened at just the right moment. Their backs were to him, their shadows creeping along the grass, all framed by an open window, the only source of dying light. There was something so… perfect, so pristine about it. This was a moment meant to be captured, and for lack of a camera, Steve found the nearest pencil and piece of paper and got to work.

His skills were not as dull as he feared. Jane’s hair came out funny and Bucky’s hand was a little off, but those were minor nitpicks he doubted anyone but him and really dedicated art critics would notice. 

Jane was deep into a story from her grad school days. Something about a prank on a mean professor which almost ended in a building exploding. Bucky listened with all the rapt attention of a young man seeing a woman naked for the first time. Rarely did they move, save to nibble on their marshmallows. An open bag sat between them. A third stick had been prepared on the other side of the log where they sat. They leaned into each other, their heads at a gentle incline. Perfect for a silhouette shot, Steve thought. He created a rough outline, resisting the urge to erase stray lines. 

“Don’t look now,” Bucky said, much louder than necessary, “but I think Stevie might be drawing us like one of his French girls.”

Steve almost burst out laughing. Very unprofessional for an artist at work. 

“I didn’t know you’d seen that movie,” said Jane.

“Darcy insisted. And it was that or Avatar.”

“Oh wow. Good choice.” Jane nudged Bucky, and then, fortunately, went back to her original position. “You sure you have enough light up there?”

“I’m fine,” Steve said, putting the finishing touches on the log. “Just doing a line art right now. I might shade it in later.”

“Do we get compensation for our hard work?” Bucky quipped.

Steve snorted. “Yeah, sure, I’ll give you both a kiss when I’m done.”

He started on Bucky’s head, the last major piece in the puzzle. Bucky was good about staying still, aside from the times he yawned, stretched his neck, or otherwise made Steve’s life difficult. Steve faked a sneeze and raised his middle finger. Bucky scratched the top of his head and stuck his finger high in the air. 

(Amazing what you don’t need eyes to see sometimes.)

Steve dropped the pen on the window sill, holding his semi-completed drawing to the light. It lacked detail and the anatomy was off, but there was a certain charm to Jane’s slightly disproportionate left arm and the unnatural curve in Bucky’s neck. Maybe it was fine the way it was.

He left the cabin and took his place by the fire. Jane handed him his stick, ready with a marshmallow impaled on the end.

“So are we going to see your newest masterpiece?” Bucky reached around Jane to give Steve a playful shove.

“I’ll have to think long and hard about it.” Steve took a deep breath as the delicious scent of burning marshmallow wafted in his face. “Oh, I almost forgot.”

He propped his stick up against the log and took Jane’s face in his hands. She tasted sweet like chocolate. He might’ve lingered a bit too long on her lips, and he was sure to make it up to Bucky when it was his turn.

“Thank you both for being my models,” he said.

As the moon appeared the trio relaxed together, warmed by the fire and each other.

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
